The wardrobe boxes are used to contain and transport clothes hung from hungers. To this end, the wardrobe boxes comprise a transversal bar, from which the hangers hung. This transversal bar is usually engaged on the upper edge of the wardrobe box.
To place or remove the clothes, the wardrobe box comprises an upper lid. Usually, to transport the wardrobe box the upper lid must be closed by a closing element, e.g. adhesive tape.
To place and remove the clothes, the known wardrobe boxes comprise a door at one of its side walls.
Furthermore, to facilitate the transportation of the wardrobe box, it comprises handle-like holes in two opposed side walls of the wardrobe box.
The known wardrobe boxes have several drawbacks. Firstly, to close the door of the wardrobe box it is necessary to place the closing element on the lid, because if it is not closed, the lid can be opened. The placement of the closing element each time the lid is closed is uncomfortable, and when the closing element is removed the lid can be damaged, so that the wardrobe box cannot be used several times.